superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Lookit the Fuzzy Heads/No Face Like Home Credits (1994)
"Lookit the Fuzzy Heads" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Barry Caldwell Dave Marshall "No Face Like Home" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Rusty Mills Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producer Rich Arons Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Cree Summer as Elmyra Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Frank Welker as Buttons Maurice LaMarche as Golfing Doctor William Katt as Dr. Roma Colin Wells as Randy Beaman's Pal Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Orchestration Julie Bernstein Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Title Cards Rusty Mills Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Liz Holzman John Over Charles Visser Al Zegler Model Design Frederick Gardner Cynthia Petrovic Kexx Singleton B.G. Key Design Nick DuBois Hugh Pettibone Lou Police Slugging Bill Knoll Rusty Mills Sheet Timing Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Ann Guenther Michael Lowery Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group NBC Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Leggy Supermodel Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock John Morris Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Wendy Reardon Animation Services Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Yuichiro Yano, Keiko Oyamada Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:End Credits